Kazunari,feliz cumpleaños
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Veintiuno de Noviembre,día marcado especialmente en la agenda de uno de los médicos más brillantes de Japón.Hacía años que no lo veía frente a frente pero no significaba que no lo perdiera de vista,ese día Midorima necesitaba que su plan saliera a la perfección para poder reparar el daño y desearle un feliz cumpleaños al cantante.


¡Hey! lamento terminar tan tarde esto pero ;A; no me dio tiempo ¡Lo siento! Este fic está escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de mis pj's favoritos de Kuroko no Basket ¡Feliz cumpleaños Takao Kazunari!

Espero que les guste,está basado en 3 canciones de "Oldcodex" (Grupo donde el seiyuu de Bakao es vocalista) En "Walk" (Un ED de KnB),"Catal rhythm" (Otro ED de KnB) y "Rage On" (OP de Free!)

Yo no soy Tadatoshi Fujimaki y por ende,Kuroko no Basket no es mío (Por lástima T-T si no habría yaoi hasta más no poder) tampoco soy Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Seiyuu de Takao) y esas canciones son de pertenencia de Oldcodex.

_Las frases en itálica son partes de canciones._

En fin ¡Gracias por leer y feliz cumpleaños Kazunaricchi!

* * *

><p>Veintiuno de noviembre, fecha marcada con un enorme círculo rojo en el calendario del interno de medicina más destacado de la universidad de Tokio. Midorima Shintarou por fin estaba en su último año de medicina para recibirse completamente como médico especialista en cardiología, orgullo de la familia Midorima, de sus profesores, su universidad y de su preparatoria, de la cual salió con promedio de nueve punto nueve además de recibir una beca deportiva en la universidad.<p>

Midorima Shintarou era todo un sueño para cualquier persona, sí, quizá tenía sus raros gustos con Oha Asa y los horóscopos pero ignorando esa rara manía, el chico era alto, guapo, de ojo verde, serio, excelente atleta, hijo, hermano y estudiante. Todos le envidiaban hasta el suelo que pisaba por ser perfecto pero a pesar de que a ojos de los demás, Midorima vivía una vida de ensueño en realidad eso no era demasiado acertado.

El ahora casi cardiólogo había pasado sus tres años en Teiko en una rara relación con Akashi Seijuurou; al finalizar fatídicamente en su tercer año de secundaria pasó a preparatoria donde conoció a Takao Kazunari, un chico que le tenía cierta molestia por haberlo destrozado en secundaria pero que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en su mejor amigo hasta un día en segundo de secundaria donde ambos se besaron en el cumpleaños diecisiete del de ojo verde, iniciando de esta manera una relación.

Cuando llegó el día de pasar a la carrera, contra todo pronóstico, su relación siguió a pesar de la diferencia de horarios tan drástica entre la facultad de medicina y el instituto de bellas artes de Tokio, ambos seguían viéndose, pasando el rato juntos, queriéndose, lo cual era lo más importante pero era demasiado dulce para ser cierto. Los padres de ambos se enteraron de semejante "atrocidad", obligándolos a separarse formalmente aunque a escondidas seguían frecuentándose.

Al pasar de los años la relación fue haciéndose más compleja por la vigilancia algo extrema de parte de la familia Midorima. Un día donde creyeron que las cosas se habían relajado, salieron inocentemente al parque sin darse cuenta de que el guardaespaldas del padre del estudiante de medicina los observaba; al regresar a su casa, Midorima fue comprometido a la fuerza con una señorita de una noble familia japonesa, prohibiéndole tajantemente el volver a ver a Takao a menos que quisiera que le "sucediera" un accidente.

El chico de lentes asustado ante tal propuesta decidió separar al futuro cantante de su vida para protegerlo, claramente le costó berrinches, pucheros y lágrimas que jamás quiso provocar pero debía ser fuerte para que no lastimaran a su hermoso halcón.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde esa última vez que lo vio frente a frente, llorando en el parque por su partida a Estados Unidos para estudiar parte de su especialidad; nunca olvidaría su lloroso rostro y su mueca de dolor que aún le hacía doler el pecho.

Se libró del compromiso gracias a la farsa que armó con la entrenadora de Kagami, fingieron una relación y luego un rompimiento a su regreso a Japón; a pesar de eso, jamás dejó solo al ojo de halcón ya que todos los días veintiuno de Noviembre manda un regalo a su residencia sin decir nunca de quién provenía, solamente una tarjeta con las iniciales "MS" y el objeto de la suerte de escorpio junto el de cáncer adjunto al paquete del regalo.

Midorima sabía muy bien que Takao ya había egresado del instituto de bellas artes y al poco tiempo había formado una exitosa banda donde él era el vocalista; compraba todos sus discos al poco tiempo que salían y cualquier otro artículo que fuera de su banda, hasta consiguió un contrato para la banda del azabache, anónimamente claro, gracias a los contactos de su ex novio en la industria musical, ayudándoles a tocar en el Tokio Dome a los dos años de haberse formado y ahora que vivía en Japón, no se perdía ni un concierto donde compraba VIP aunque consigo llevaba a Kise, Akashi, Himuro, Reo y Aomine para que él no se notara tanto.

Para su sorpresa, o quizá no tanto, Kise se convirtió en un amigo demasiado cercano para el azabache y ellos junto con Reo, Himuro y Kuroko-Cuando venía de vacaciones de Estados Unidos con Kagami-Eran dinamita pura y Kise un gran confidente del de ojo verde, a quien le ponía al día de la vida de Takao; desde cómo le iba con su banda hasta que color de calzones usaba y gracias a esa información, Midorima trazó un plan perfecto para atraer al azabache nuevamente, ya no le importaba que dijeran sus padres o los demás, ya tenía trabajo asegurado en la cadena de hospitales Akashi, donde sería jefe de cardiología, ya podía mandar a gusto al demonio a todo aquel que se le opusiera a su relación.

—Doctor Midorima—Llamó la secretaria para poder despertar de sus ensoñaciones al médico—Doctor Midorima—El de cabellos verdes volvió a la realidad al escuchar el segundo llamado de la castaña que le miraba embelesada.

— ¿Mande? —Dijo el joven mientras se despabilaba y dejaba el lapicero que estaba mordiendo gustosamente al repasar su plan mentalmente como por enésima vez en el día.

—Ya acabamos, dice el doctor Hisashi que ya puede irse y que mañana tiene el día libre—Midorima sonrió suavemente al agradecerle a Oha Asa y la suerte internamente por hacer de cáncer el primer lugar, obviamente le iría bien con su pertenencia azul de la persona amada, el cual era una pulsera que Takao usaba cuando iba en la universidad y un día se la regaló porque creía que le vendría bien.

—Gracias. Hasta mañana, Sakura, nanodayo—El doctor agarró su saco y salió del consultorio pensando en cómo ejecutaría su plan para atraer a Takao nuevamente hacia sí. El paso uno era que Kise lo invitara a salir para celebrar, cosa que ya estaba hecha y confirmada. El paso dos era que lo llevara a su restaurante-bar favorito, el cual ya había sido reservado exclusivamente para ellos esa noche y luego él entraría al restaurante y "casualmente" se encontraría con Takao, de ahí le daría un ramo de flores junto con una baraja de naipes ingleses, después pondría su música favorita y al final regresarían como pareja. Perfecto, nada podía salir mal.

El doctor se metió en su coche y partió rumbo a su departamento en una buena zona de Tokio, dentro de poco compraría una casa para vivir con Takao pero primero debía ganárselo nuevamente aunque sabía que tenía una gran ventaja ya que todas las relaciones que tuvo el azabache después de él fallaban porque no eran el doctor.

Midorima llegó a su departamento donde estaba Akashi con su pareja como casi todas las tardes, desde que el de ojo verde se enteró que Takao tenía una relación se había hundido en una depresión algo fuerte, por lo que Reo y Akashi debían estar al pendiente del doctor hasta que salió de ese pequeño bache y desde entonces se les hizo costumbre ir a casa del galeno para recibirlo y hacerle de comer.

—Ya no tienen que venir ¿Saben? —Dijo el de cabello verde mientras se quitaba su saco e iba al baño para darse una ducha, ese día debía lucir impecable, más que cuando recibió el premio al mejor estudiante de medicina en todo Japón.

—Entonces ya no tengo que reservarte el restaurante de mi cadena—Midorima torció la boca al escuchar el chantaje del pelirrojo que le veía con una sonrisa divertida, lo que le daba un toque tétrico junto a su novio que reía por la burla.

—Vamos Taro-chan, deja que Sei-chan se divierta un rato y que te mimemos—Replicó Reo en lo que se levantaba de la sala para ir a la cocina a servirle algo de comer al pobre médico que ya tenía pulso de maraquero por el nervio.

—Que no me digas Taro-chan, nanodayo. Suena a una bebida—Midorima agarró su toalla y entró a la regadera pensando que era mejor que Reo le dijera "Taro-chan" a "Shin-chan" ese nombre lo tenía reservado para una sola persona en todo el mundo y nadie podía atreverse a decirlo a menos que fueran Takao Kazunari.

Debajo de la regadera Midorima cerró los ojos y suspiró, tantas cosas habían sucedido en su vida y varias veces tuvo que elegir el preferir el bien de su alrededor antes que el suyo y hubiera seguido así si no fuera por Alexandra, alguna vez en una noche de pasión el de olivos cabellos terminó jadeando el nombre del cantante de "Newcodex" justo cuando llegaba al orgasmo, cayendo en el pecho de la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Come on, sweetheart—Gimoteó la rubia, acariciando el cabello de Midorima con suavidad en lo que se recuperaba del inminente orgasmo— ¿Sabes que tu corazón solo es visible para los demás? —El joven dejó de lagrimear para ver a los ojos a Alexandra, sus ojos igual eran de un azul que adoraba pero no era el mismo tono que tanto anhelaba—Se es joven una vez, inténtalo si vale la pena para ti, Shintarou. Arrepiéntete solamente de lo que no hiciste—Susurró la mujer al oído de Midorima, el cual sonrió con cierta confianza, necesitaba esas palabras para darse cuenta de su manejada vida, de lo harto que estaba por ser manejado al antojo de los demás. Ya no. Era hora de despertar y luchar por aquello que en realidad amaba para no lamentarse cuando fuera aún más tarde.

De pronto ya no había humo en la regadera, el agua fría había llegado en lo que el doctor viajaba en sus vacilaciones pasadas, dándose fuerzas internamente para calmarse y salir del baño confiado.

Mientras tanto, en un bar en las orillas de la zona nocturna japonesa ya se encontraban una cabellera rubia junto a dos de color negro, dando algunos gritillos y saltos por la emoción de celebrar el cumpleaños veinticuatro de su querido amigo ¿Y qué mejor que celebrar en su bar favorito? Y para terminar de rematar, exclusivo para ellos junto a una banda que les gustaba que tocara cuando iban y algunos bailarines, todo perfecto para el cumpleaños de Takao.

— ¡Felicidades Kazu-chan! —Exclamó Reo con una sonrisa, dándole un abrazo a su amigo y su regalo.

— ¡Felicidades Kazunaricchi! Este día nos lo pasaremos genial—Completó Kise, abrazando a su par de amigos totalmente emocionado porque él tenía una sorpresa para el cantante.

—Oh vamos chicos, me harán derramar miel—Dijo entre risas el festejado, abriendo el regalo del otro azabache, el cual era una playera exclusiva de su línea favorita de ropa, para la que casualmente Reo trabajaba como diseñador— ¿Y tu rubia? No me digas que mi regalo es este abrazo porque te corro.

—Claro que no Kazucchi, ya verás…Llegará dentro de un poco más pero por lo mientras, a celebrar se ha dicho—Takao rió pícaramente al escuchar que su regalo no era un algo sino un alguien así que ni tarde ni perezoso pidió al bartender una ronda de shots y con su baraja comenzó el juego con sus tres amigos al son de una pegajosa canción.

* * *

><p>—<em>Las estaciones que añoraba con tristeza y que ni siquiera pude decir adiós hacen que me hunda…<em>—Tarareó Akashi al ritmo de la canción de la banda de Takao que pasaban en la radio por su cumpleaños.

—_Una afilada y brillante luz hace que desvíe la vista con furia hacia ese instante…_—El pelirrojo sonrió al escuchar como Midorima completaba la canción al salir de la regadera, volteó a verlo con una afilada mirada, tratando de encontrar alguna pizca de arrepentimiento.

— ¿Cómo anillo al dedo, no? —El de ojos verdes bramó por lo bajo en lo que iba a ponerse su ropa, unos vaqueros negros, botines negros, una camisa negra con detalles azules y una chaqueta de cuero, dándole un aspecto muy distinto al que todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado del doctor Midorima.

—Cállate Akashi—Midorima fue a comer un par de bocados al sushi que había hecho Reo, decidiendo parar si es que no quería vomitar su ropa por lo nervioso que estaba.

—Tienes el mismo sueño todas las noches ¿No? —Midorima miró confuso al pelirrojo que dejaba su celular en paz—De aquel momento que te hizo temblar—El de ojos verdes dejó los palillos para mirar a Akashi, verde contra rojo como hace tantos años lo fue también—Si piensas demasiado perderás la oportunidad…Solo…Se honesto con todo, Shintarou, tal como debería ser—Shintarou sintió el abrazo del pelirrojo y poco después sus labios tocando los suyos con intensidad, separándose instantes después—Apresúrate—Midorima abrazó al más bajo con fuerza, sabía que ese beso significaba el final definitivo a su historia de la secundaria.

—Estoy listo para enfrentar mi destino, nanodayo—El médico agarró su chaqueta y salió del departamento a paso firme, lo único que faltaba era concentrarse y relajarse, lo demás fluiría solo.

* * *

><p>El reloj digital de Kise marcaban las once de la noche, en unos diez minutos más Midorima llegaría y él le daría su regalo a su amigo, el cual ya se estaba cayendo de ebrio junto a Reo, cantando algunas canciones que tocaban los de la banda, pidiendo su enésimo vaso de alcohol de la noche.<p>

—_¡Se llevaron lo que ese pasado deslumbrante fue para mí sin que siquiera pudiera despedirme!_ —Cantó Takao ya algo ebrio junto a Reo a ritmo de una canción que el mismo compuso un par de años atrás para el único chico que se merecía esa canción.

—Ya baja de la mesa, Kazucchi—El rubio rió al ver como el azabache seguía bailando al ritmo de la canción a carcajadas junto a Reo que se tomaba otro vaso de vodka.

—No quiero, Ryou-shan—Canturreó Takao mientras se dejaba sentar en la silla junto al no tan ebrio rubio.

—Vamos, en unos minutos viene tu regalo y no quiero que te encuentre así—El de ojo azul hizo un adorable puchero antes de sonreír pícaramente.

—Dime Ryou-shan ¿Quién esh esa persona? ¿Alguien shexy? Para ver shi vale la pena engañar a mi novia—A Kise se le bajó el alcohol al escuchar eso último ¿Cómo que Takao tenía novia? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Porqué? Y por último y más importante ¿Porqué no le dijo?

— ¿C-Cómo que novia, Ka-Kazucchi? —Preguntó nerviosamente el rubio, quitándole el vaso de alcohol al ojo de halcón que estaba a nada de empinarse.

—Puesh si desde hace unash horas…Se llama…Se llama… ¡Reo-shan! ¿Cómo te dije que she llamaba mi novia? —Preguntó entre risas el azabache, abrazándose de Kise para tararear la melodía en turno.

— ¡Midori! —Gritó sobre la mesa Reo, quitándose la camisa porque esa canción le incitaba a bailar desnudo.

—Ah shi, Midori. Tiene ojo verde y cabello negro pero se lo pintó de verde hashe no musho—Confesó Takao en lo que tomaba otra ronda de shots—Shiempre trae lentes y está bien dotada…No esh Shin-chan pero…Creo que nadie nunca será él…—Susurró con pesadez el azabache, tomando del vaso de Reo en un desesperado intento de embriagarse completamente, Ryouta tenía los ojos como platos, había encontrado una novia casi igual a Midorima para reemplazarlo; justo cuando iba a hablar, escuchó la alarma de un auto estacionándose, dándole la señal.

—Kazucchi, sabes que te quiero mucho así que…Si superas tu límite, el milagro salpicará—Kazunari se quedó quieto ante las palabras musitadas con seriedad por parte del modelo, tratándole de encontrar lógica a esa frase que se la decía justo en esa condición—Aquí está tu regalo, Kazucchi—Kazunari volteó hacia donde estaba su amigo, quedándose estupefacto de ver a Midorima, tuvo que tallarse los ojos para asegurarse que era la realidad.

—Vamos Ryou-shan ¿Porqué me traes a una mala imitación de…

— ¿A quién le dices mala imitación, Bakao? Nanodayo—El azabache tragó saliva y abrió la boca, sintiendo como su estómago iba a su cabeza y su cerebro a su abdomen, se talló los ojos nuevamente para comprobar que era Midorima, hasta le agarró de las mejillas— ¿Quieres parar? No soy tu peluche, nanodayo—Takao se separó y se puso blanco, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Shin-chan…—Susurró el cantante en shock por la sorpresa—Shin-chan eres tú... —Gimoteó un poco y comenzó a llorar por el impacto y el alcohol ingerido— ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te odio! —Takao comenzó a golpear al doctor suavemente en su pecho, llorando cada vez más— ¡Tú! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Te odio! —Iba subiendo su puño para dar otro golpe al pecho del médico cuando éste lo paró en seco, subiéndole el rostro para besarle; el azabache correspondió el beso un par de minutos hasta que aventó al ex as de Shutoku.

—Kazunari yo…Jamás te dejé—Takao estaba hecho un lío total, estaba pálido y sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

— ¿Cómo no? ¿No recuerdas ese día en el parque que te fuiste con tu prometida? Además ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¡Largo! —Gritó Takao temblando al ritmo de sus sollozos, acariciando sus labios tratando de ver si no estaba ebrio en su cama y ese era un sueño.

—No, me escucharás, nanodayo—Exclamó el azabache sacando un ramo de flores—Cancelé el compromiso cuando fui a América, hice pasar a la maestra de Kagami por mi novia y cuando regrese les dije que habíamos cortado…—Takao se sentó en el asiento y agarró su cabeza que no dejaba de vibrar por el estrepitoso sonido de la música junto con el vibrar de sus sienes.

— ¿Y crees que viniendo aquí después de tantos años yo abriré mis brazos para decir "Descuida, Shin-chan aún te amo"?

—Pues ciertamente si, nanodayo—Ahora sí, Takao había colapsado, no sabía si golpear a Midorima o matar a Kise o ambos—Toma…Son por tu cumpleaños—El azabache agarró las flores dispuesto a pisotearlas justo como años atrás el de cabellos verdes hizo con su corazón pero se detuvo al ver una tarjeta que tenía escrito el "MS" —Y esto también…Espero te gusten, nanodayo—El de ojo azul agarró temblando la baraja de naipes ingleses, ahora tampoco su garganta podía susurrar algo por el enorme nudo que habitaba en ella.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos…Vamos Reocchi, seguro Seicchi nos matará por ebrios—Kise agarró al azabache que estaba hipeando por el alcohol y a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

El rubio caminó con Reo recargado en sus hombros para que no cayera de bruces al piso, dejando solos al par que por lo visto necesitaba hablar de varias cosas que sucedieron durante tantos años aunque el incomodo silencio que los rodeaba no ayudaba para nada en despejar esas incógnitas.

—Shin-chan ¿Por qué? Dime porque te fuiste, muchas veces traté de…Traté de superarte pero terminé componiéndote canciones por años además de conseguirme una novia llamada Midori de ojo verde, lentes y cabello verde fanática de los horóscopos—El joven rió amargamente al decir eso último, tratando de imaginarse lo patético que se veía en ese instante, confesándole al amor de su vida que nunca lo pudo superar.

—No te quería hacer daño Kazunari…—El de ojos azules alzó el rostro al escuchar como el de cabellos verdes le llamaba, solo en la intimidad o cuando hablaban de cosas serias el otro se atrevía a llamarle por su nombre—Si no te dejaba te iban a suceder cosas muy feas y nunca me perdonaría que te hicieran daño.

— ¿Pero tú sí? —Replicó algo molesto el cantante, sollozando suavemente—"El único que puede lastimarte soy yo" ¿Quién te crees, Shin-chan? ¿Aomine? Creo que ya ni él es tan cruel con Kise—Midorima cerró su boca, la cual estuvo a nada de replicarle— ¿Acaso crees que soy una mocosa de secundaria? Eres un idiota, Shin-chan—Takao apegó hacia si las flores, oliendo el perfume que varias veces inhaló en la cama del hotel adornada de flores en forma de corazón donde generalmente lo hacían.

—Siempre fui a tus conciertos…—Susurró el doctor después de un pesado silencio que solo era roto por los sollozos del cantante—Siempre te mandé regalos de cumpleaños y ayudé a que fueras al Tokio Dome…Kazunari, por favor…Ya no puedo seguir con esta oscuridad, necesito…Necesito ver el bonito color azul de tus ojos cuando me despierto o cuando tengo un mal recuerdo, necesito tus sonrisas y tus estúpidas bromas…Necesito darte tus lucky ítems que tengo guardados desde hace cuatro años—La voz del doctor se quebró, temblando levemente tratando de mantener la compostura—Esos días de pura confusión…Vienen a través de mi corazón y yo ya no puedo…—El azabache se sorprendió al ver de esa manera a su amado, jamás creyó que su adorado Shin-chan se pusiera a llorar por él casi de rodillas.

— _¿Aún recuerdas aquel ritmo del que hablamos?_ —Midorima se sostuvo de la barra tratando de que sus piernas no se derrumbaran igual que su corazón—_Para aquel que dejaste en el pasado y aún resuena en tu corazón, al igual que el marcador oxidado…Tu también estás temblando ¿No?_ —El peliverde se quitó las gafas para limpiar sus lágrimas y luego se las volvió a poner para observar como Kazunari le cantaba dulcemente mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba su cabello.

—Ahora tengamos…L-La cabeza e-en un futuro sin…Dudas—Murmuró el doctor algo confundido por la sonrisa tan inocente que se dibujaba en su rostro lagrimoso que miraba con el mismo amor a ese par de gemas verdes cubiertas por unas largas pestañas del mismo color y un armazón con vidrios al igual que él.

—_Incluso si es solo una imagen de aspecto futuro…_—Cantó el azabache limpiando las lágrimas de su amado—Vamos Shin-chan…Hace mucho que no bailamos o hablamos—El de cabellos verdes tomó la mano de su ex pareja y lo abrazó de la cadera como la noche del baile de promoción donde ambos se dijeron a que universidad irían.

De esa manera ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una canción del grupo del azabache que fue el tema de inicio de una serie animada japonesa de nadadores, ambos rieron al reconocer la letra ya que en sus corazones sentían lo mismo que estaba plasmado en la letra; apretaron el agarre de sus manos notando como se amoldaban perfectamente, igual que antaño.

—_Si nos conectamos ¿Qué cosa curiosa resultaría? Solo estaríamos llenado las palabras que faltan_—Murmuró cantando el azabache con una sonrisa, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del doctor que seguía con su varonil perfume de hace años.

— ¿Nunca te dije que tienes una hermosa voz, Kazunari? —Halagó Midorima en lo que daban una vuelta.

—No que yo recuerde.

—Pues tengo todos tus discos y bajé todos tus videos a mis aparatos…Lo escucho cada que me siento melancólico—El rostro del cantante se tiñó de carmesí ante esa confesión tan repentina.

—_No tengo tiempo de mirar atrás. En sus marcas, ya no hay retorno_—Murmuró el azabache mientras abrazaba el cuello del mayor y lo bajaba hacia si para que sus labios alcanzaran el oído ajeno—_Prepárate…Resuena…Vamos…_—Takao se dio el lujo de morder suavemente la oreja de su pareja, bajando a sus labios, fundiéndose en un intenso beso al final de la melodía, tratando de juntarse lo más que pudieran para no volver a separarse por más tiempo, para asegurar su futuro en sus alientos entremezclados, prometiendo implícitamente que fuera lo que fuera lo que les deparara, lo superarían juntos tal como debieron hacerlo desde hace años.

Al separarse solo quedaron sonrisas bobas de parte de ambos y un intenso brillo en ambos pares de ojos verdes y azules al igual que un agarre entrelazado de sus dedos al igual que ese día en que ambos iniciaron su relación en Shutoku después de perder contra Rakuzan, solo que en esta ocasión las lágrimas eran más escasas y demostraban una intensa felicidad de recuperar a la persona que creían perdida.

—Kazunari, feliz cumpleaños—El azabache rió divertido al escuchar a su novio decirle eso a los ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, para bien o mal de ambos a pesar de la edad una parte de ellos seguía siendo tan inmadura y tsundere como en Shutoku—Te amo—Takao besó la mejilla del doctor y habló

—Si este año todo esto fue mi regalo quiero ver como se superarán el próximo—Midorima le dio un leve golpe como en preparatoria y comenzaron su andar al mismo parque donde iniciaron y terminaron una etapa de su vida para comenzar una que terminaría el día en que ambos yacieran bajo tierra después de haber hecho resonar sus almas y corazones a su máxima potencia en sincronía con el otro, llegando a ese futuro que comenzaba a pintarse de una gama de verdes y azules impresionantes.


End file.
